Con figura de Oso
by yugutenia
Summary: Mi nombre es Stan McNight y he vivido 800 años. He deseado enamorarme durante siglos; pero ¿qué sucederá cuando Emmett Cullen me corresponda el sentimiento? Amor, pelea, gritos y desencuentros. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién soy? ¿Y porqué somos? OC/Emmett.
1. Prólogo

30 kilómetros hacía ya que había salido del pueblo de Forks, movilizándome en mis rollers ProRoll 85 con el máximo de velocidad que puedo alcanzar. No recuerdo muy bien cual era este limite, pues siempre intentaba hacerlo más rápido, me encanta el vértigo; saco la cabeza por las ventanas de los autos cada vez que viajamos a alta velocidad. Mis amigos comenzaron a llamarme Fido en algún momento de mi vida.

Todo sucedía monótonamente (el canto de los pajarillos adormilados, los automóviles que tocaban la bocina al pasar a mi lado y el silencio que gobernaba el lugar). Los días se repetían incansablemente; sin embargo, recuerdo perfectamente ese sábado a la mañana (alrededor de las 9): andaba en rollers cuando una figura imponente se acercaba en dirección contraria, al otro lado de la carretera. Nunca había visto a un hombre (o joven, no podía ser tan viejo) con ese tamaño, agilidad y belleza.

A la distancia, analicé su figura como lo habría hecho con cualquier otro chico que me gustase. Alto, ancho de espaldas, con pelo negro y cortado al ras del cráneo y un cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido a través de largas horas en el gimnasio. Movía sus contundentes piernas al ritmo de alguna canción que desconocía, pero era imposible no descubrir que en sus pasos también se reconocía esa fuerza que era propia en él. Pectorales, biceps, trapecios, todo es abundante y fuerte. ¡Un cuerpo propio de Hercules y los dioses! Trote a trote, se acercaba; habiendo clavado también él su mirada en mí.

Cuando estaba a menos de 10 metros de mí, observé la gota que colmó el vaso. El último detalle necesario para hacer que ese chico fuese mi chico perfecto. Mi Príncipe Azul. El hombre con el que había soñado todas las noches de mi extensa vida. Aquel que correspondería a mi amor roto. ¿Qué cual era ese detalle? Sus ojos claros. A través de la distancia que aún nos separaba, podía verlos de color miel, un tanto dorado y brillante, como una aureola que despedía brillos desde sus pupilas.

Pensaba que su cuerpo majestuoso no podía sorprenderme más, pero ¡cómo me equivocaba! No pude evitar bajar de nuevo la mirada y posarla en el bamboleante bulto que se encontraba en su entrepierna. Mis ojos se desorbitaron al ver esa maravilla, mis deseos más carnales se despertaron como un demonio que dormitase milenios y no pude más que dejarla fija en ese apetecible pedazo que carne que se adivinaba debajo del pantalón.

_"__¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Debe ser lo más grande que hemos visto en nuestra vida! - _dijo Orobas.

"_Shhh, cállate. Sabes que no puedo pensar claramente cuando me hablas dentro de mi mente. Pero, tienes toda la razón del mundo. ¡Eso es gigantesco! - _pensé para mis adentros, respondiendo a mi otro yo.

"_Vamos, somos dos y te conocemos mucho. Tienes unas ganas bárbaras de tirarte de cabeza y sacarlo de su jaula de tela, ¿verdad? _- me replicó Orobas.

"_¡Basta! Sabes que sí, pero no puedo. Debo seguir adelante. No quiero asustarlo a la primera. Es lo que siempre soñ..._

_"Te esta mirando, deja de ojearlo._

_"...amos, desde que tú vives dentro de mi mente, ambos queremo..._

_"Te mira._

_"... entonces no me digas que soy yo, porque somos ambos lo que lo queremos. Tu eres la parte más diabólica de mí Lo más profundo de mí, eres tú y tus manías..._

_"¡Hombre, que te esta viendo!_

_"... nías satánicas... ¿DÓNDE?_

Demasiado tiempo estuve mirándolo, como para darme cuenta de que ya estaba a mi misma altura y mi cabeza giraba, prácticamente en 90º, sin sacarle el ojo de encima. Tanto fue lo idiotizado que estaba, como para no ver el camino que estaba siguiendo, y por eso el accidente venidero fue imprevisible.

Las punteras de mis rollers se chocaron entre sí, lo cual provocó que casi saliera volando unos metros más adelante, pues no había desacelerado ni un ápice. El impacto no solo dolió (y mucho, dado que no llevo ni casco, coderas o rodilleras) si no que además me avergonzó inmensamente con ese chico que me había fascinado. Tanta fue la fuerza del impacto, que me separó de mi morral, el cual se encontraba en los limites del bosque. El grito de mi boca, salió por sí solo.

- ¡Pero la put...!

El chico, se dio vuelta, observando como intentaba salirme de la ruta; al parecer un poco consternado y preocupado.

- Oye, ¿me ayudas? Necesito mi morral. ¿Me lo alcanzarías?

Con un vestigio de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, y con una actitud media reacia, me alcanzó el morral en menos tiempo del que cualquiera hubiera necesitado para hacerlo. Cuando me lo dio, su expresión cambio casi al instante. Sus ojos se envilecieron, suspiraba y resoplaba y me tiro el morral a mis pies.

- Espera, no te vayas. Ayúdame en esto, por favor - le dije, evitando que se alejara, pues le adiviné el gesto de querer distanciarse. Me había pelado una parte de la muñeca derecha, había un rastro de sangre en toda mi mano y sentía una tibieza extraña en la mandíbula derecha. Podía vendarme la muñeca, pero necesitaba verme la herida de la quijada para poder curarla -. Fíjate, saca el alcohol y las vendas.

Un poco atónito y obediente, cumplió con lo que le pedí. Revolvió un poco el contenido del morral, pero su búsqueda era infructuosa. - N-no, no hay nada-a...

Entonces fui yo, quien sonreía. _"Sé que no hay nada de lo que pedí". _- Dame, yo lo encontraré, pero quédate aquí. Aun te necesito.

Agarre el morral y metí la mano en él. Debía disimular. _"Intercambio". "Intercambio"._

Saqué, ante sus ojos incrédulos, una venda, alcohol y un espejo pequeño y con marco de plástico naranja. Le dije: - Ayúdame con el vendaje y mantén el espejo en esta posición para verme el corte de la mandíbula.

Hizo todo aquello que le pedí, pero cuando me curaba el raspón de la mandíbula, pude ver como giraba el rostro para no verme y dejaba de respirar. Rápido, reaccioné y le dije jactándome: - ¿Te impresiona la sangre? Nunca lo hubiese pensado en alguien de tu tamaño. Listo, te puedes girar.- Me coloqué un bandita luego de aplicarme un poco de alcohol para que pare de sangrar más rápido.

- N-no es que me d-de impresión, pero... sorprende que puedas curarte a ti mismo sin que ... Bueno, bueno importa, me voy.

- Espera, déjame darte algo a cambio. Seguro que tengo algo para ti. Eh... ¿haces mucho ejercicio? Porque tengo un par de bebidas energizantes, elige la que quieras o más te guste...

- No, gra-gracias. Quédatelas tú, yo no las necesito...

- No, dime cual quieres, insisto, debo darte algo en agradecimiento. Tengo de manzana, de frutos rojos, naranja... ¿Cuál quieres?

- Eh, no la necesito, pero supongo que el de frutos rojos es mi favorito...

- ¿En serio?, también es mi favorito. El toque ácido hace maravillas en los frutos rojos... Toma, bébela cuando la necesites; y si quieres puedes llevarte las otras. Haría cualquier cosa por esos bellísimos ojos que tien...

_"__Cállate, idiota. Debes ser interesante, no pesado - _dijo Orobas.

_"__Si, pero que quieres. Mi boca habla por ambos, lo sabemos - _le respondí.

- Ehh... Ahh.. mu-muchas gracias. Es la primera vez que alguien de tu gente me dice eso.

- Ahhh. ¿Ah? Pues de nada. Debo regresar a mi ruta, dolerá un poco, pero debo seguir.

- Por supuesto, yo también. Mucha suerte - me dijo, comenzando a correr de nuevo.

- Adiós. Que te vaya bien. ¡Oye! - grité. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Emmett - gritó sin darse vuelta -. ¿Y tú?

- Stan- le grité al ritmo de los rollers.

Volví la vista un momento, para ver como era su cuerpo desde atrás. Y tanta fue mi sorpresa al ver su culo respingón que en mi mente sonó la carcajada femenina de Rosela, mi mejor amiga, junto con la idea de contárselo todo a ella, para reírnos juntos.

Al final, Orobas dijo el comentario perfecto: _Te juro - _utilizando la voz de Rosela.


	2. Capítulo 1: Oportunidad Perfecta

- ¿En serio? ¿No me estas tomando el pelo? - preguntó Rosela, casi sin creer lo que le había contado.

- De verdad, tarada. Vos no sabes como se me había hecho agua la boca, casi que me mato del golpazo que me di - le respondí sin tapujos ni vergüenzas.

Estábamos ya ubicados en nuestros pupitres del aula 215, preparados para la hora de Física del Sr. Smith. Nos gusta sentarnos casi adelante de todos, para escuchar mejor y entender más, pero también tener a alguien más que nos tape de la vista del profesor para poder seguir hablando en voz baja. Rosela Steamott (o Ela, como le decimos todos) es una chica con la cual me siento confiado, alegre, sin necesidad de ocultar cosas o mentir. Todo lo que me pasa y pienso o sueño (y sueño bastante y muy raro. ¿Cuántos de ustedes han soñado con piratas que los invitan a pasear en su barco por el mar con la condición de que sean el cocinero de a bordo? ¿Eh, cuántos?) se lo cuento a ella. La siento como si fuéramos uno solo, dos partes de una misma vida o persona. Solo necesito pensar en ella para saber perfectamente que esta haciendo.  
- Pero sos boludo. ¿Cómo te vas a quedar mirándole el bulto? ¡Por Dios!  
Ela es simpática, muy simpática, leal y perfecta, a mi punto de vista. Por sobre todas las cosas, ella siempre pone a sus amigos primero, incluso antes de su novio. Es inteligente, borracha (como cualquier otro estudiante, estamos en una edad donde los viernes a la noche desaparecen y se transforman en domingos a la mañana), con humor, perceptiva y comunicativa. Podríamos estar horas hablando sin detenernos o quedarnos sin tema de charla. Físicamente mide 1,65 metros, según ella; su cabello es cobrizo luego de haber cambiado de color, es atractiva, sus curvas voluptuosas atraen las miradas masculinas y femeninas en los pasillos del colegio, le gusta vestir a la moda y sus bellos ojos verdes esmeraldas refulgen con el sol de la mañana.  
- ¡Y bueno! ¿Qué queres? ¡Vos porque no se lo viste! Aparte, sabemos que soy muy poco disimulado. - le dije, reconociendo que soy obvio en aquello que me gusta.  
Mi nombre es Stan McNight, o por lo menos lo es en la actualidad. Pero mis amigos me dicen Fido. Soy alto (1,78 m), mi cabello es rubio pajizo, mis ojos marrones claros y mi cara redondeada cual niño me confieren un atractivo que no pasa desapercibido. Aunque algunas de nuestras compañeras me han invitado a salir, nunca he aceptado, pues soy gay y solo algunas de mis mejores amigos y amigas lo saben. Mi personalidad es difícil de explicar: a lo largo de mi vida, he sabido acomodarme a la gente y tendencias de la época. Por eso ahora, en la actualidad, soy muy libre, divertido y emprendedor. Sin embargo no me olvido de mi misión en el mundo, proteger a los demás. Soy muy protector y ayudo a los demás aun a costa de mi propia vida; es por eso que cuido continuamente que nadie dañe a Ela. Para mí, ella es parte de mi ser; ella, Orobas y yo somos uno solo.  
- Atención, clase. Siéntense en sus lugares y abran sus libros en la página 25, - dijo entrando al aula el Sr. Smith, con cara de haber pasado unas malas vacaciones - comenzaremos la introducción a los fenómenos atmosféricos. Todos ellos se producen gracias a la presi...  
- No pasaron 15 segundos de clase y ya me aburrió - le susurre a Ela  
- Shhh, que este tipo no soporta a los alumnos. Pone las peores sanciones cuando nos portamos mal - me respondió.  
- Sí, ya se. Me salve dos veces de que me sancione, no creo que exista una tercera.  
- ¿Y entonces porque carajo me seguís hablando? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos con furia.  
- Primero porque me encanta hacerte enojar... ¡Ay! - exclamé cuando me golpeo entre las costillas; sí, así demostramos nuestro cariño mutuo a veces - y segundo porque todavía hay muchos detalles que quiero contarte sobre Hércules.  
- Señor McNight, a menos que desee compartirle a la clase su paseo por el Museo de Historia y el mito de Hércules, le solicito a usted y la señorita Steamott que se retiren de mi clase.  
Mi cerebro se desconectó en ese momento. Solo podía escuchar la risa maligna de Orobas en el interior de mi mente junto con el eco de su relincho. Lo que ni Ela ni yo habíamos detectado, era que el profesor se nos fue acercando hasta colocarse a nuestras espaldas y poder escuchar nuestra conversación.  
- ¿Necesito repetirlo? Retírense de mi clase y pidan un cambio, porque no deseo verlos en mi vida. No me importa si deben venir todos los sábados del año, ¡ustedes no vuelven a entrar en mi clase, JAMAS!  
A una velocidad supersónica, Ela y yo recogimos nuestros libros y nos abalanzamos contra la puerta de la clase, sintiendo que se nos quemaban los rostros de la vergüenza; vergüenza que el viejo profesor parecía disfrutar.  
Una vez en el pasillo, y luego de recuperarnos del shock provocado al ser expulsados de la clase, nos miramos profundamente a los ojos y pude reconocer el odio que su mirada me transmitía. Apenas necesité una micra de segundo para salvar mi pellejo y comenzar a correr, gritando y riéndome, mientras las lapiceras y los lápices volaban sobre mi cabeza; todos muy afilados.  
_"Podría ser muy buena lanzadora de softball..." _observó Orobas en mi cabeza.  
_"Sí, si no fuera tan maldita de apuntar a la cabeza" _puntualicé.  
_"Jaja, sí, adoro a esta chica. Sabe donde te duele..."_  
Con Ela persiguiéndome por los pasillos del colegio y con Orobas burlándose de mí dentro de mi cabeza, me sentí extrañamente complacido. Cuerpo y mente en paz, al unísono con la vida. Y antes de darme cuenta, nos encontrábamos en la rectoría, tramitando el cambio de horario. Fue difícil ya que ningún cambio nos favorecía; pero al final debimos ceder una clase selectiva (Ela dejó Informática y yo tuve que olvidarme de Lenguas Contemporáneas) para poder asistir a la clase de Física de la profesora Noir, los jueves en la última hora. Sin embargo, habíamos ganado la primera clase de los lunes, que tendríamos libres.  
Cuando ambos, satisfechos por el cambio, nos dimos cuenta que los lunes dormiríamos más, nuestras sonrisas florecieron como por arte de magia. Todavía teníamos una hora antes del cambio de clases, asique aproveche para terminar de contarle mis "desventura" en la carretera, junto con algún otro chisme propio del colegio. Su curiosidad, en un momento, llegó a ser absoluta.  
- ¿Pero la cara como era? ¿Muy lindo? ¿O digerible? - preguntaba con los ojos abiertos.  
- ¿Digerible? - pregunté.  
- O sea, muy lindo o lindo y punto.  
- Ah, bueno era divino, hermoso como no he visto a nadie, - _"y demasiado hot" _pensé - tenía unos ojos dorados, y sabes como amo los ojos claros, pelito negro bien cortito... un poco pálido para haber estado corriendo y muchas ojeras... Raro ahora que lo pienso..  
- ¿Y de cuerpo? ¿Era muy grandote, o me dijiste cualquiera?  
- No, en serio. Era grandote, puro musculo... parecía más grande que yo, podría haber cumplido los 20 o 21 perfectamente...  
- Raro que vos te fijes en tipos más grandes e inalcanzables - dijo con un tono irónico.  
- No es verdad - le respondí -, aparte yo solo los miro, los disfruto y luego los olvido. Nunca me creo esperanzas...  
_"¡Y la mejor mentira del año es para..." _- se mofó Orobas.  
_"¡Te callas o te exorcizo!" _- le espeté mentalmente.  
... pero el bulto,... eso es otro tema. Creo que no veré algo parecido en todo lo que me falta vivir.  
- Seguro que ya te la hiciste pensando en eso - comentó Ela en voz baja.  
- Estaba esperando que hagas un comentario de ese tipo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hace mucho que Jake no te atiende en la cama? ¡No, para, ya sé! Lo que pasa es que envidias que mi futuro novio tenga un matafuegos entre las piernas - le dije con maldad.  
- Jajaja, no me hagas reír que se me mueven las tetas. Ese chico no va a ser tu novio nunca.  
- Tiempo al tiempo, querida, tiempo al tiempo - le dije en modo filosofo.  
- No te la crees ni vos - me espetó.  
- Tenes razón - admití.

En el almuerzo, finalizada la hora de historia, nos sentamos con nuestros amigos, las personas que han sabido convivir con nuestra relación basada en cariñosos golpes, amistosos insultos, gritos, corridas y demás muestras de afecto, que asustarían a psicólogos y psiquiatras. Todos dicen que ya no podemos caer más bajo que aquella vez en que nos perseguíamos con barro, el día que rendimos bien matemática dos años atrás.  
En la mesa se encontraban Jonathan, un pelirrojo bajito con pecas en la nariz; Nicole, un compañera que se esforzaba en cogerse el pelo en tres coletas curiosas; Mina, que sin lugar a dudas es la chicas más escuálida y rara que haya asistido a clases en Forks: flaca, alta, sin sentido de la moda o conocimiento alguno de la estética y la combinación de colores, con el cabello rubio hasta la cintura y sus ojos marrones y abiertos parecía un dibujo estrafalario de un niño de 5 años. Y por último Joe, un hermanastro menor de Jhon, se encontraba sentado entre este y Mina; medio callado, medio pensativo. Respecto a Joe, debo decir algo. A pesar de tener 16 años, uno menos que los demás, la genética lo había favorecido. Poseía un cuerpo más grande y musculoso que los chicos de su edad, pero tampoco exagerado. Podía notársele los pectorales y los abdominales, y se le apreciaban los "tubitos" o bíceps como le decíamos. Ja, traía a varias chicas locas.  
El tema de conversación derivaba de un tópico a otro, siendo el más frecuentado las vacaciones. Todos habíamos viajado a diferentes puntos del país para conocer nuevos paisajes. Hoteles, carpas, casas de familiares, todos fueron refugios y guardianes de nuestra salud durante los viajes; playas, montañas, bosques e incluso un Parque Nacional fueron nuestros destinos. Bueno, todos vacacionamos excepto Mina, quien se cayó de las escaleras y tuvo que quedarse al cuidado de una hermana ya que se rompió un pie y cualquier movimiento le producía mareos.  
Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la cafetería, Jhon nos contó sobre unos alumnos nuevos que comenzarían el periodo en el colegio. Al parecer era una familia cercana a los Cullen, viejos residentes de Forks, si no los primeros, que vendría a pasar una temporada aquí. Todo el pueblo estaba atento a su llegada y recibimiento; los hijos de este matrimonio eran un tanto especiales, ya que todos eran adoptados y de una edad parecida.  
Luego del almuerzo teníamos la clase de Biología con la Sra. Salvattore, la cual al vernos a Ela y a mí entrar en su salón solo nos dijo unas palabras en voz baja: - Adoro que sean tan unidos ustedes, hijitos, pero me gustaría que prestasen más atención en clase y luego hablasen de sus asuntos juveniles - nos dijo, una advertencia que nunca había pronunciado en sus 37 años de profesión -. Para evitar que charlen, y porque los quiero, los sentaré separados. Jovencita Steamott, usted se sentará con la señorita McRedish y usted señor McNight se sentará con el señor Cullen.  
El referido se encontraba sentado junto a las ventanas, era un joven bastante pálido, de piel casi blanca, con ojos negros, pelo de color castaño cobrizo en forma desordenada, con ojeras bastantes perceptibles y con su vista negruzca clavada en algún punto del vacio que no poseía coordenadas en la realidad. Tuve que hablarle dos veces para que sus ojos muertos se posaran en mí, y pude sentir su mirada vacía penetrando mi ser.  
- Ho-ola, me llamo Stan. Me dijo la profesora que me sentase contigo. Al parecer tiene miedo que converse con Ela. ¿Tú como te llamas? - me presente, un poco trabado el principio.  
- Soy Edward. - dijo secamente.  
- Ahhh, así viene la cosa - suspiré -. Seré tu compañero de banco por todo el año... así que me parece bueno que empecemos con buena onda y humor - le dije, mostrando mi mejor y más amistosa sonrisa.  
- Okay, bueno. Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy de los nuevos. Gusto en conocerte. ¿Feliz? - preguntó con un tono sarcástico, luego de revolear los ojos.  
- Perfecto. Seremos buenos amigos y excelentes compañeros - le dije sentándome a su lado, sin observar su cara de terror.  
_"Siento que alguien esta tratando de ingresar en tu cabeza" - _me comunicó Orobas - _"No había tenido esta sensación desde aquel mago tan mediocre."_  
_ "Mmm, eso es raro y peligroso. La información que nos pertenece no puede ser robada por nadie. ¿Pero quién podría hacer algo así aquí? ¿Puedes descubrir quien lo esta haciendo? - _le pregunté medio desesperado.  
_"Por supuesto. Eso es parte de mi juramento. Fiel al invocador por siempre. Protejo tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente."_  
_ "Bien, me gustas que me demuestres lo que vales" _- le dije premiándolo.  
Lo que me había contado Orobas me ponía un poco nervioso. El hecho de que alguien de mi entorno pudiera estar leyendo mis pensamientos me tomaba muy de sorpresa, y por eso debía alzar la guardia y proteger lo más preciado para mí: los siglos de información, reconocimiento, búsqueda y hallazgo de secretos escondidos en el mundo. Debía ser muy cuidadoso con mis acciones a partir de ahora, ya que podrían estar vigilándome muuuuy de cerca.

La primera semana de clases paso casi volando a la par de risas, tareas y profesores que envidian la juventud y energía de sus alumnos. Lo único que recuerdo con facilidad de esa semana fue que Mina resbaló en el piso encerado de la cafetería y desparramó el contenido de su bandeja a lo largo de varios metros por delante de ella. Todos nos reímos del accidente, incluso ella misma, solo que entre quejidos y suspiros de dolor. Desde ese día Joe estuvo misteriosamente detrás de ella en la cola de la cafetería. Esto se debe, a que el piso de la cafetería era encerado antes de la hora del almuerzo; una pequeña venganza que el servicio de limpieza se tomaba contra los alumnos "cerdos", como nos llamaban, que dejaban el instituto hecho un "chiquero".  
Y lo otro importante de esa semana fue que en la segunda clase de Biología nos mandaron un trabajo de a dos sobre las adaptaciones de la flora de los Estados Unidos respecto a los distintos climas. Por ser compañero de banco con Edward me tocó hacerlo con él; no tenía ningún problema en eso, pero no había hecho muchos avances en mi relación con él y durante las clases necesita conversar con alguien, mi cuerpo pedía una persona con la cual conversar en clase. Pero fuera del tema de no tener con quien charlar en clase había un pequeño gran problema con el trabajo de Biología: Edward no cooperaba. Rehusaba el que yo intentará hacerlo con él, ya que decía que le gustaba hacerlo solo, que no necesitaba ni ayuda ni la quería. Por más que intentase convencerlo no aceptaba mis palabras, era terco y duro como una roca negra, justo como sus ojos.  
- No puedo creer que sea tan testarudo. No quiere que hagamos el trabajo juntos. ¡Ni que me tuviese miedo para quedarse a solas conmigo! - le dije a todos en la mesa.  
- Me parece raro que todavía no hayas ido a aclararle las cosas - opinó Ela, sentada junto a mí en la cafetería.  
- Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, Ela - farfulló Joe masticando una albóndiga con salsa -. Tienes que ir a decirle las cosas seriamente, sino no entenderá que peligra la nota de ambos.  
- ¿Crees que Stan puede hablar seriamente? - ironizó Ela.  
- Hey, yo si quiero puedo ser muy ser... - comencé a decir.  
- El imponer las reglas del juego puede resultar ser una buena táctica para tomar la ventaja en el desarrollo del juego - murmuró Mina clavando el tenedor el budín.  
- ... serio si me lo propon... ¿Eh? - vacilé, mirando fijamente a Mina junto con todos nuestros amigos.  
Sin embargo, ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación. Los segundos silenciosos cada vez eran más.  
- Ajáááá, sí, claro... ¿Esta chica esta bien? - les murmuré a los otros. - El asunto es que tengo que tengo que ir a hablar con Edward y dejarle las cosas en claro. Voy a ir a su mesa y me va a escuchar, el hijo de puta - dije, levantándome del asiento, tomando mi mochila y alejándome de mis amigos, los cuales todavía miraban de reojo a Mina.  
Edward Cullen solo se sentaba en una mesa al final de la cafetería junto con sus hermanos. Todos eran hijos adoptivos, al parecer la señora Cullen no podía tener hijos, por lo cual el matrimonio se dedicó a dar hogar a jóvenes ya grandecitos, como de mi edad. Con mis 17 años, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en esa mujer con cinco hijos e hijas de 18 años. Debe estar en una mecedora con los nervios crispados y agujas de tejer en las manos. Sin embargo, no conozco a los hermanos Cullen y no sé como son; pero debía hacer entrar en razón a Edward sobre nuestro trabajo. Que Orobas me proteja.  
Llegué a la mesa Cullen y ni siquiera pensé en mirar a los demás hermanos, pues me acobardaría y saldría corriendo. En aquella parte del salón de la cafetería parecía como si la temperatura hubiera bajado unos cuantos grados. Distraídamente, y antes de dejarme caer en una silla al lado de Edward, miré en las bandejas que todos tenían delante: ninguno había probado ni un bocado ni siquiera abierto sus bebidas.  
- Óyeme, Edward - le espeté en la cara, sin dejar siquiera que piense - he intentado hacer que entiendas que debemos hacer el trabajo juntos por las buenas. No me interesa que seas tan quisquilloso y consigas que los demás hagan las cosas como a ti se te ocurran, porque conmigo no lo lograrás nunca. Asique te aconsejo que acabes con la actitud de niño mimado porque cuanto antes terminemos el trabajo más tiempo tendrás para ti.  
Los ojos de Edward me miraban escrutándome, observando cada pequeño detalle de mi rostro, calculando cuanto de verdad tenían mis palabras y cuanto de ellas eran una simple charlatanería. Antes de contestar a mis preguntas, sus ojos miraron fugazmente hacia la derecha cerca de mí: luego con una paz inigualable y casi inalterable.  
- Acepto, haremos el trabajo en mi casa. Espérame en el aparcamiento al terminar las clases. Iremos en mi auto. Vendrás conmigo y mis hermanos. No los conoces, ¿verdad? Ella es Roselie- señalando a la chica rubia de ojos dorados que estaba a su lado-, ella Alice- mostrándome a una chica de pelo negro y bien puntiagudo, con los mismos ojos dorados-, él es Jasper- el cual parecía bastante pálido y tenía los mismos ojos dorados (_¿Acaso todos son pálidos y tienen los ojos dorados? ¿El mismo dorado de los ojos de ese tipo "Desmer"?_)- y mi hermanito Emmett- me dije, señalando a uno de mis costados.  
Oí el nombre. Mis pupilas se dilataron. Mi piel se erizó, tanto como los vellos de mi nuca. El ritmo de corazón se aceleró. Mis pensamientos se bloquearon. Lo único que sentí fue un mareo, como si la tierra se moviese. Giré lentamente mi cabeza, deseando haber escuchado mal. El rabillo de mis ojos se adelantaba, pero yo deseaba que así no fuera. Si la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, era quien yo pensaba, mi corazón saldría de mi pecho y echaría a correr; o tal vez lo besara.  
Lentamente mis ojos se posaron en los suyos. El tono dorado había sido reemplazado por uno oscuro, completamente negro. Su rostro seguía siendo tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vi, pero algo cambió. Su mirada ya no me parecía atractiva, sino como si tuviese furia y deseos vengativos. Ni siquiera pude intentar decir algo, sus ojos me estaban acuchillando y mi sangre hervía de pasión al verlo. Su figura imponente lo era mucho más ahora que lo tenía a centímetros, con esa mirada que refulgía. Mi cuerpo tembló, estaba me sentía excitado y mis labios querían besarlo. Pero mi reacción fue totalmente opuesta.  
Súbitamente me paré, di la media vuelta y me fui sin terminar de saludar a Emmett, quien había intentado darme la mano. Pasé rápidamente junto a la mesa de mis amigos, quienes me miraban con curiosidad en los ojos. En el medio del pasillo, me di cuenta que había dejado el morral en la mesa Cullen. Suspiré y volví a entrar. Cuando estaba llegando Emmett levantó la vista y me dijo: - Hola, so-oy...  
- Yo también soy... ¡No! Digo, yo s... - Agarré el morral y huí de la cafetería. Los ojos de Emmett, por un momento, me miraron con curiosidad y... algún sentimiento positivo.  
Al pasar junto a Ela me agarró el brazo y me detuvo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo, le dije: - Esa montaña de musculo vestida de chaleco colonial que esta al lado de Edward es Emmett, el portador del bulto. - esperé un poco hasta que las risas que se escuchaban en la mesa Cullen se extinguieran - En unos días, es mío. Fase Uno del plan: hecho.  
Cuando Ela me soltó salí por última vez de la cafetería, no sin antes chocarme con un tacho de basura y hacer mucho ruido. Ahora todos estaban viéndome y notaba como sus ojos me seguían hasta el corredor.  
_" ¿Tú crees de verdad que podrás conquistarlo?" - _preguntó Orobas.  
_" Sí lo creo, pero no estoy seguro." _- le contesté  
_" ¿Y que pasa si lo intentas y no resulta?_  
_ " No lo sé. Creo que tendré que abandonarlo todo y empezar de nuevo en alguna otra parte. Ya lo he hecho, y si debo hacerlo, lo haré."_  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, mis ojos se humedecieron y una solitaria lágrima logró escaparse de mi control.


	3. Capítulo 2: Aclarando mi mente

El pasillo se hizo largo, las voces alegres de los demás estudiantes resonaban en mis oídos, mis pies se convirtieron en concreto, mi morral solo era un obstáculo que debía cargar, mis húmedos ojos ardían pidiéndome permiso para llorar y mis pensamientos se arremolinaban y se transformaban en un suplicio interminable.

_ "¿Porque no apareces, maldito? _- grité mentalmente. Una vez más, Orobas había tocado la fibra sensible de mi ser. De mi ser gay. A lo largo de mi vida, feliz y plena, había deseado ardorosamente a muchos hombres, pero tuve a ninguno, pues en esas épocas estaba prohibido por la ley social. Cada uno de esos deseos fueron, entonces, encerrados en la profundidad de mi mente, reino de Orobas. Uno a uno mis hombres deseados fueron muriendo... y mi corazón con ellos. Cada uno se llevo consigo un pedazo de mi corazón roto, que poco a poco también fue muriendo ante la desesperanza de vivir solitario y triste. Un día, acepté el hecho de que viviría solo y para siempre, protegiendo a los demás y amando sin ser correspondido. Era la agria magia de ser gay.

En las últimas décadas el espíritu gay comenzó a ser aceptado; pero para mí, era demasiado tarde. Mis sentimientos ya habían sido sellados dentro de un caparazón que yo mismo hacía creado para protegerlos. Lo único que escapaba a mi control a veces era el apetito sexual, ante el cual nunca sucumbí. Pero ahora aparece este chico Emmett y desbalancea todo mi ser. No solo quería verlo desnudo en una cama, esperándome para hacerme gozar de una noche plena de sexo y sexo; sino que además quería abrazarlo todo el día, dormirme entre sus pectorales y despertarme viéndolo sonreír, ver sus ojos dorados y sentir que me deshago entre sus brazos. Tratarlo como nadie me trató jamás. Sentirme correspondido para toda la vida. Pero, ¿para toda su vida o para toda _mi_ vida? El "vivieron felices para siempre" no se aplica a mi persona. No después de todo lo que viví.

_ "Orobas, hijo de puta."_

El resto del día en el colegio fue un desastre. No lograba entender las clases, en el coro desafiné, mis amigos se enojaron conmigo porque no les prestaba atención y Ela me tuvo que preguntar tres veces lo que había sucedido en la mesa con los Cullen. Se ve que no le gustó lo que le dije porque se dio la vuelta y me dijo que era un tarado. Recuerdo que ese momento fugaz en el cual le indiqué quien era Emmett y lo de la fase de mi plan sucedió porque fue previo a que Orobas me recordase mi auto-prohibición de enamorarme. Ahora estoy perdido entre mis pensamientos, y eso es malo. Tan malo como cuando Edward se me acercó silenciosamente en el aparcamiento.

Ela ya se había ido en la motocicleta con Jacob, su novio, un chico de la reserva a la cual el instituto nos había llevado de excursión para que conozcamos la historia de los primeros habitantes de nuestra tierra. Jacob era el guía de nuestro grupo; a pesar de ser el más joven de todos los habitantes del lugar, conocía muy bien la historia y recovecos de su tierra. Para Ela fue cuestión de unos pocos meses para oficializar el romance. Yo mismo lo encontraba bastante atractivo, incluso me descubrí una ocasión sentándome en su regazo en una noche de tragos y fiesta.

Pero ahora a quien tenía a unos pasos eran los hermanos Cullen. Todos se acercaban grácilmente, con movimientos majestuosos y con su belleza como estandarte de guerra. Mi cuerpo, instintivamente, se contrajo y adoptó una posición de defensa. El primero en llegar fue Edward.

- ¿Vienes a casa? ¿Todo listo?

- No-o, yo... - comencé a decir, sin tener idea de qué decir. Lo único en lo que lograba pensar era: "No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires".

Antes de responder, Edward sonrió: - Tú, nada. Vienes con nosotros. En el descapotable de Roselie entraremos cuatro. Emmett vendrá también.

- ¿Él-l va ta-amb-bie´n? - tartamudeé mientras lo señalaba. _"No lo mires."_

Emmett miró con furia a Edward mientras de sus labios brotaba un murmullo. Jasper hizo lo mismo y Emmett se ablandó al instante.

- Okay, vamos. - dijo Edward.

- No puedo- dije, plantándome-. Debo ir a casa. Tengo que hacer compras y arreglar la casa, también buscar los libros de texto. Lo siento.

- ¿A las 7 te parece un buen horario para recogerte?

- Ehhh, sí. Esta es mi direc...ción- le dije mientras la anotaba en la punta de una hoja y se la daba-. El timbre no funciona, asique golpea fuerte.

- Perfecto. Vámonos, chicos.

Obedientes, todos se pusieron en marcha. Rose y Edward entraron en el descapotable rojo, mientras que los otros lo hacían en un Volvo plateado. Antes de subir, y de hacer peligrar las suspensiones traseras, Emmett giró su cabeza y me echó una última mirada; y a pesar de las distancias y el nerviosismo, pude ver en sus oscuros ojos negros tristeza, nada más que tristeza.

Viendo, al fin, alejarse los autos de los Cullen, suspiré; lentamente exhalé el aire contenido. Involuntariamente había dejado de respirar en algún momento. Solo, bajo el manto de nubes inalterables del cielo de Forks y en el aparcamiento del instituto, volví a suspirar.

Vivo a 4 calles del instituto y el recorrido no suele llevarme más de 15 minutos, 25 si lo hago con Ela, pues vamos charlando y nos retrasamos. Sin embargo, luego de lo acontecido en el aparcamiento, me tomó 40 minutos ir hasta casa. Caminaba despacio, arrastrando los pies, con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente del horizonte. Solo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar mi rostro me percaté de que había dejado atrás mi calle hacía un rato. Volví sobre mis pasos, protegiendo el morral con mi anorak para que no se mojara más.

Bajo la seguridad del techo del portal de casa tuve que aclarar mi mente a la fuerza, pues la llave se rehusaba a entrar en la cerradura. Suspiré y abrí la puerta, mientras el viento empujaba la cortina de lluvia hacía mí, lo cual continuaba mojándome; sin embargo, entré totalmente seco y sin una gota de agua en el pelo. Arrojé el morral en un sillón, comencé a comer un sándwich medio duro que encontré en la heladera y, un segundo después, me abrazaba al inodoro ya que las fuerzas me habían abandonado mientras vomitaba.

Cuando apenas sentía arcadas ya, preparé un baño de inmersión con sales y esencias. En un momento el baño se perfumó de jazmín y cerezo.

Con el agua hasta el cuello y el cuerpo sumergido en la tina la relajación llegó como si la hubiese invitado. Me gustaba la sensación de estar en el agua, me traía muchos recuerdos de mi triste nacimiento. Poco a poco las esencias entraron en mi ser disipando las nubes de mi mente y me trajeron cielo despejado y brillante calma; en total oposición al clima exterior donde la lluvia seguía danzando al ritmo del viento.

_"¿Porqué elegí un lugar como este?" _- me pregunté repentinamente.

_"Porqué querías que te vieran." _- disparó Orobas, usando la voz de Ela.

_"Con qué ahora sí apareces. Todo el día fue una mierda gracias a que se te ocurrió enrostrarme una vez más el vivir sin ser amado y ahora me hablas con la voz de Ela para que te dé la razón y me sienta mal por las decisiones que tomé. ¡Ah, no, eso sí qué no! Me vas a escuchar muy calladito porque lo qué te voy a decir lo diré una sola vez: No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Nunca me importó olvidarme de mis sueños y tirarlos a la basura si con eso podía salvar vida como lo he hecho a lo largo de estos años."_ - mentalmente me sentía descontrolado, mi furia hacia Orobas me hacía cerrar los ojos muy fuertemente, aferrar los costados de la tina lastimándome las manos y que el agua comenzara a olear.

_"¿Nunca te importó tirar tus deseos a la basura?" _- preguntó con la certeza de conocer la respuesta.

_"Nunca me importó... demasiado..." _- respondí abatido como ya lo había hecho otras veces.

_"Ay, mi pobre niño. Huérfano y vendido, ha sabido sobrevivir en este mundo depredador desde siempre. Su única familia lo explotó desde joven y lo dejó tirado, arrastrándose de dolor..."_

_"Basta."_

_"...mientras suplicante pedía un poco de misericordia a su familia, la cual solo pensaba en sacarla un mayo provecho..."_

_"Basta, te lo suplico."_

_"... a tus jóvenes inexperiencias. ¿Suplicas? ¿SUPLICAS? ¿Qué no es eso lo que llevas haciendo desde hace una eternidad?¿Mendigar un poco de afecto real? ¿Un poco de amor humano para seguir existiendo? ¿Una persona que, conociéndote, siga queriéndote? ¿Una persona como ÉL? _

_"Él nunca fue mi familia, y no pienso permitirle que regrese. Nunca cumpliré con sus deseos... así como Él nunca me dio lo que yo le pedía." _- susurré en mi mente, sintiendo que mis ojos ardían.

_"Vamos, es un proceso muy simple el que debes hacer. Yo te ayudaré con ello, para eso estoy contigo. Podemos hacerlo en varios lugares lejanos y así nunca _te _hallarán."_

_"No puedo."_

_"Sí puedes. Solo debes matar a uno, luego encontrarás el truco y lo empezarás a hacer por gusto propio. Y en un parpadeo lo tendrás aquí de vuelta."_

_"No, Orobas, nunca lo traeré de vuelta. Me lo juré, Él lo hizo con sangre. Nunca lo traeré de vuelta."_

_"Ooohhh, pero que pena. Nunca volverás a ver a la persona que más te amó. Eres patético e insufrible. Tus debilidades humanas obnubilan y bloquean tu razonamiento lógico. Eliges evitar sufrir un dolor momentáneo y pasajero al poder más grande e inigualable de tu raza. Eres un Idiota. Todo sigue aquí dentro. ¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas a enamorarte de otro hombre que dispare tu libido? ¿Volverás a esconderte en tu caparazón protege-emociones, maricón?"_

_"No, eso no volverá a suceder. Ya no habrá más hombres."_

_"¿Y eso porqué? ¿Te convertirás en asexual y te gustarán las rocas? _- preguntó inquisitivo.

"_Ya no habrá más hombres porqué Emmett estará conmigo." _

"_Jajaja _- rió estruendosamente Orobas, dejándome resonando los oídos- _Eso no pasará nunca. Te conviertes en un estúpido imbécil cuando está cerca y no lo podes ver a los ojos. Y el otro será una masa muscular pero es un flan con el coeficiente intelectual menor a un lápiz. Serían la pareja más idiota del universo. ¿Qué harás para que eso cambie?"_

_"Cambiar y ser yo. Yo, con mi humor, mi desenvolvimiento, mi ternura y cariño. El miedo me impedía pensar y hacer las cosas a mi modo; solo actuaba en defensa de mis sentimientos. Pero hoy, ahora, he decidido que me arriesgaré con él, con Emmett."_

_"¿Crees que eso cambiará algo?2_

_"Puede que sí. Cuando él note que yo ya no tengo miedo, él también dejará de estar a la defensiva. Y realmente sucederá lo que deba suceder. Sino cambiaré de táctica y atacaré más."_

_"Pues haz lo que desees. Tengo la esperanza de que esta idiotez del amor y los sentimientos nobles me ayuden en mi misión."_

_"No te preocupes, esto ¡es por cuenta propia!"_

Cuando la discusión mental terminó, abrí los ojos, y resolución en mi mirada, me puse de pie en un segundo, salí de la bañera y me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí, con la música a todo volumen, comencé a sacar ropa de mi guardarropa, pensando en qué sería lo mejor para ponerme y en qué le gustaría a Emmett.

Mientras elegía ropa, cantaba a viva voz lo que sonaba en mi reproductor: Ever Fallen in Love, de Pete Yorn.

_You spurn my natural emotions_

_You make me fell like dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you_

_And that's worse._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me estaba vistiendo para alguien más.


End file.
